A Forbidden Love
by Halibel Espada 3
Summary: When Aizen forbids Halibel and Grimmjow to be together, they will do anything to be together, even if it means going to The World Of The Living and seeking the help of the Soul Reapers. Rated T for swearing and Aizen is Halibel's father.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Pushed to the limit **

**A\N:I couldn't decide what couple to do, so I just used my two favorite Espada, also most of the Espada will be in the story, here are the Espada that are gonna be in it, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Starrk, Szayel, Aizen, Gin, Halibel and Grimmjow. Hope you enjoy the story and by the way, Aizen is Halibel's father in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1:Pushed to the limit

"I said no" Lord Aizen, leader of the Espada said calmly to his 6th Espada, Grimmjow JaegerJaquez.

"But why? I love her!" Grimmjow pleaded

"I will not allow my 3rd and 6th Espada, to be a couple" Aizen said becoming frustrated.

"Your just saying that because your her fucking father" Grimmjow spat.

"Yes and no, I am her father and will not allow it and because she is one of my strongest Espada, I had plans for her to marry Starrk" Aizen said and sat on his throne rest his head on his hands.

"He's to old for her and he's lazy, would you really want a lazy guy to be her husband" Grimmjow said.

"I guess I really never thought of it that way...either way I am not letting you marry her" Aizen said.

"Father why?" A new voice said.

"Halibel" Grimmjow and Aizen said.

"Why, can't I marry him, I love him and he loves me" Halibel said walking to stand beside Grimmjow.

"Listen to me, for I will only say this once, you two are not going to be married and that's final" Aizen said.

"Yes we ARE father!" Halibel yelled on the verge of tears.

"Enough of this nonsence, Gin, Kaname take Halibel and Grimmjow to there rooms and do not let them out until I say" Aizen said.

"Yes sir" Gin and Kaname said and they brought them to there rooms.

* * *

Halibel kicked her bed and sighed. 'Why won't he let us be together' Halibel asked herself.

'Is it because when he turns into his Pantera form he becomes ruthless, no he's not ruthless, in fact sometimes he's more of a kitten instead of a panther' Halibel chuckled to herself.

'I got a plan, me and Grimmjow are going to sneak out at midnight and where going to go to the world of the living and maybe get help from the Soul Reapers' Halibel thought.

"Master Halibel?" Sun-Sun, one of her fraccion said as she entered the room. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Lord Aizen, won't let me and Grimmjow to be wed" Halibel said sitting on her bed.

"I'm so sorry, I know how much you love him and how much he loves you" Sun-Sun said sitting next to her.

"It's not your fault, will you go get the other two, I need to tell you guys something" Halibel said.

"Ok, I'll be right back" Sun-Sun said and left the room to find Apacci and Mila Rose.

* * *

**A\N:This is gonna be a pretty long story and I can't wait to continue it so I hope you enjoyed it and see you next chapter.-Halibel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Leaving Hueco Mundo.**

* * *

**A\N:I'm back with another chapter and this one is gonna be good, so enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 2:Leaving Hueco Mundo**

Sun-Sun came back with Apacci and Mila Rose in tow.

"Master Halibel, what's wrong?" Mila Rose Asked as she entered the room.

"Lord Aizen, won't let me and Grimmjow be together" Halibel said.

"Damn that basterd" Apacci said raising her fist "I outta knock his lights out" she said.

"You know what that will lead to Apacci" Mila Rose said.

"Yeah I know, either death or banishment" Apacci answered with a sigh.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Mila Rose asked.

"Well I will tell you, as long as you don't tell anyone and I mean ANYONE" Halibel said

"We promise" Apacci said.

"Ok, Me and Grimmjow are going to sneak out and go to the world of the living and possibly get help from the soul reapers" Halibel said.

"What!" Apacci and Mila Rose exclaimed.

"She said, she's going to the world of the living and might get help from the Soul Society" Sun-Sun said

"Yeah, yeah I know what she said...but why?" Apacci said.

"If we can't be together here, there's no point in staying" Halibel said.

"I guess your right, but what about Grimmjow does he know yet?" Mila Rose said.

"That's where you come in, I want you three to tell him" Halibel said looking at all three girls in the eye.

"Ok, we will go right now" Mila Rose said. "Come Apacci, Sun-Sun"

"Right, we'll be right back" Apacci said.

"Ok" Halibel said and the three girls left the room.

* * *

Outside Grimmjow's room.

"You knock first" Apacci said.

"No you!" Mila Rose half yelled half whispered.

"Oh my goodness ladies, he know's where Halibel's Fraccion and he won't be mad" Sun-Sun said

"Fine" Mila Rose said and knocked on the door.

Almost immeditly the door swung open revealing a angry Grimmjow, but when he saw, that it was Halibel Fraccion his expression softend.

"What do you guys need?" Grimmjow asked.

"Can we come in?" Apacci asked.

"Oh yeah sure" Grimmjow said and moved away from the door.

The girls sat on a sofa and looked around the room. There was a scratching post in one corner, in another, bags of catnip.

"Talk about a cat" Mila Rose whispered to the other's.

Apacci held back a laugh, while Sun-Sun giggled, behind her sleve.

"So, what do you need?" Grimmjow asked.

"Halibel, has a plan and she want's us to tell you it" Mila Rose said.

"Ok, what is it?" Grimmjow asked.

"She thinks, it's best if you and her leave and go to the World of the Living and possibly get help from the soul reapers" Mila Rose said.

"Sounds like a pretty good plan to me" Grimmjow said shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you series, if Lord Aizen find's out, you two will be as good as dead, and where will that leave us" Apacci gestured to Mila Rose and Sun-Sun. "We'll be living in the barren waist land out there" She continued.

"He won't find out, with the help of the Soul Society, our traces will be covered up" Grimmjow said

"I guess your right" Apacci said.

"So tell her I agreed and we will meet outside the building" Grimmjow said

"Yeah but how will you get out?" Mila Rose asked

"Don't worry, my room door can't lock and I can pick locks with my claws, when i'm released" Grimmjow said refering to his Pantera form.

"Ok, we will tell Master Halibel about this" Mila Rose said

"See ya guys" Grimmjow said and the girls left to tell Halibel the good news.

* * *

**A\N: I love Grimmjow and Halibel haha, hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Meeting**

**A\N:Ok, I really, really wanted to update since I love this story SO much and coulden't wait to update, so I updated again, hope you enjoy. :D**

**Chapter 3:Meeting**

* * *

"He AGREED!" Halibel exclaimed happily, smiling under her mask.

"Yes he did!" Mila Rose said.

"I'm going to have to pack" Halibel said

"Well maybe you could go in your normal clothes and then buy new one's in the World of the living or Soul Society" Apacci said.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Halibel said "Wait...what about my mask?"

"I guess when your in the World of the Living, your will need to take it off" Apacci said.

"I can't, I will look so ugly" Halibel said.

"No you won't I promise" Sun-Sun said

"How about you take it off now, so we can see your face" Apacci suggested.

"But the only person, that has ever seen my true face, is Gin, Aizen and Grimmjow" Halibel said.

"So, just cause they saw it doesn't mean we can't" Apacci said.

"Apacci, don't be mean" Mila Rose said.

"It's fine you guys, I guess I will, I go into the bathroom" Halibel said and went to take her mask off.

"Do you guy's think she will look pretty?" Sun-Sun asked

"I think so, when she has the mask on, she's pretty, so when she takes it off, she'll be 10 times prettier" Mila Rose said

"I agree with Rosey" Apacci said.

"Hey! Stop calling me that" Mila said

"Ok guy's i'm coming out" Halibel said and she stepped out of the bathroom.

She was wearing her usual outfit, but the collar was folded down, to reveal her face.

Apacci, Mila and Sun-Sun gasped in shock, she was truly beautiful. She had bright green eye's, long blonde hair, a deep tan and a little petite mouth.

"Master Halibel, you look amazing" Sun-Sun said.

"Please call me Halibel" Halibel said.

"Oh right" Sun-Sun said.

"She's right, you are very pretty" Apacci said.

"I must admit, you are stunning" Mila said.

"Thank's you guys" Halibel said.

"Ok so, what about the plan for tonight or later or whenever" Apacci said.

"Oh right" Halibel said.

"May I make a suggestion" A new voice said.

Grimmjow walking into the room and stood beside Halibel's fraccion.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here?" Halibel asked.

"My room can't lock and I used my release form to pick the lock on the door" Grimmjow said "But I had to turn back, because Aizen would notice my Spirtual Pressure rise"

"Right, and your suggestion?" Halibel said.

"Ok, after they all go to sleep where going to sneak out" Grimmjow said

"We can't just waltz through the halls and leave through the front door" Halibel said.

"You diden't let me finish" Grimmjow said.

"Carry on" Halibel said.

"Ok, Ulquiorra is going to fly us out" Grimmjow said.

"Are you series, he will tell Aizen" Halibel said

"Don't worry, he said he want's to come" Grimmjow said.

"I suppose he can" Halibel said "what about you three, do you want to come?" Halibel asked.

"I suppose" Apacci said.

"Fine" Mila said.

"Sure" Sun-Sun said

"Ok, Grimmjow is anyone else coming?" Halibel asked.

"Well um..."Grimmjow said looking at the floor.

"What is it?" Halibel asked.

"Nnoitra and Starrk want to come" Grimmjow said

"Fine they can come, under one condition" Halibel said

"And what is it?" Grimmjow said.

"We all have to stick together and no starting fights" Halibel said.

"Thats two" Grimmjow said smiling.

"I count it as one" Halibel said.

"Nope" Grimmjow said

"Oh really?" Halibel said standing up.

"Ok, ok fine, two for one" Grimmjow said.

"Good" Halibel said sitting back down.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and multiple voices where heard.

"I bet you, 20$ that that's them" Grimmjow said.

"Deal and I say it's not" Halibel said.

"Deal" Grimmjow said and answered the door.

Sure enough, Nnoitra, Starrk and Ulquiorra (in his released form), where standing there.

"Hey guys" Grimmjow said.

"You better be happy, I came, I would be sleeping right now" Starrk said.

"whatever, anyway are you guys bringing anyone specific" Grimmjow asked

"I'm bring Tesla" Nnoitra said pointing behind him and sure enough Tesla was standing there.

"Ok, what about you Starrk?" Grimmjow asked

"who do you think?" Starrk said.

"Hey! Let me through" A very yound feminine voice said.

Lilynette pushed her way through the small crowd and pointed to herself.

"Hey Grimmjow!" Lilynette said "Where coming with you" she said.

"Yes, I'm well aware" Grimmjow said."Ulquiorra, Starrk, Nnoitra come in we need to talk" Grimmjow said and moved aside to let them in.

Nnoitra and Tesla, Starrk and Lilynette and Ulquiorra all walked in a took a seat on either the bed, chair, sofa or floor.

"Ok Where going to the World of the Living, since Lord Aizen won't let me and Halibel be together" Grimmjow said.

"And we all are supporting you" Starrk said.

Most of the people in the room stared at Starrk in amazment, since that was probably the nicest thing he said to anyone beside's Lilynette.

"Ok, anyway are you ALL coming?" Grimmjow asked the small group in front of him.

"Yeah" Nnoitra said and Tesla nodded in agreement.

"It's odvious" Ulquiorra said.

"You already know our answer" Lilynette said.

"Yes I do know, ok we better get going, before Aizen notice's any of his Espada missing" Grimmjow said.

"Hey um Grimmjow" Halibel said.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow said

"Would you mind going into your released form?" Halibel asked.

"Sure, sure I was going to do that outside" Grimmjow said.

"Ok" Halibel said. "Let's go you guys" Halibel said.

"Oh and when we get to the World of the living, I'm going to turn back into my normal self" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah" Halibel said "And we all are going to need to get some different clothes , until we get to the Soul Society" Halibel said.

"Yeah" Grimmjow said

As they walked down the hallways, Halibel was feeling very nervous, her face was pale and she was lightly shaking.

"Hey, are you ok?" Grimmjow asked noticing her pale expression.

"Yeah, just a little nervous I guess" Halibel said smiling slighty.

"Don't worry, if you want I can carry you" Grimmjow suggested.

"Fine" Halibel said giggling.

Grimmjow carried her piggy-back style.

"You know your really heavy" Grimmjow said.

"I am not, that's muscle" Halibel said

"Im pretty sure that's fat" Grimmjow said smiling.

Halibel swatted his head. "Bad kitty" she said.

"Do you want me to drop you?" Grimmjow asked as he stopped.

"No" Halibel said quickly.

"Ok then" Grimmjow said and continued to walk.

Finally they arrived to the highest tower in the whole palace.

"Ok where going to flash step outside, while Ulquiorra flys you out" Starrk said.

"Wait, can't they flash step?" Nnoitra asked.

"Yeah, but if they do Aizen will detect, the spirtual energy and come after them" Ulquiorra said.

"Oh" Nnoitra said.

Starrk, Nnoitra and there fraccion's flash stepped to the ocean of white sand below.

"You two ready?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I'm ready when you are" Grimmjow said.

"I'm ready" Halibel said

"Halibel, your going ride on my back, while I carry Grimmjow" Ulquiorra said.

Halibel got on Ulquiorra's back between his wings. And Ulquiorra rose to the air and grabbed Grimmjow with his feet.

They flew off to meet with the other's.

* * *

**A\N:WOW this is a really long chapter, it took me over a hour an a half, you better be satisfied lol, hope you enjoyed it.-Halibel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:World of the Living and The Soul Society.**

**A\N:Time for a update! :D, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 4:World of the Living and The Soul Society.**

* * *

They finally reached the ground and the other's where waiting for them.

"Finally, Lilynette is so impatient"Starrk said

"I am not! I'm just bored" Lilynette said.

"You should have brought something along" Starrk said.

"Are you two alway's going to bicker, it's annoying" Nnoitra said.

"I'll stop if he stops" Lilynette said pointing to Starrk.

"Fine" Starrk said and grumbled things under his breath.

"Ok, let's get going before Aizen find's us" Halibel said.

"Oh right, lets go" Grimmjow said "Grind PANTERA" he said and went into his released form.

"Remember you have to change back, before we get to the World of the Living" Halibel said.

"I know, I will right before we enter the human world" Grimmjow said.

Finally they reached there destination, and Grimmjow turned back into his normal form.

"Ladie's first" Grimmjow said to Lilynette and Halibel.

"Yay!" Lilynette exclaimed and went through

"Really, Grimmjow, Really?" Halibel said and followed Lilynette.

They where soon joined by the other's.

When they entered the World of the Living, it seemed as though there where many Soul Reaper's nearby.

"Not surprising" Halibel said to Grimmjow as they walked down a street.

"Yeah, but I wonder why they haven't come after us yet?" Grimmjow replied

"They probably want to see what where up to" Halibel said.

"Hey guys, are you feeling that?" Apacci said, noticing a change in spirtual preassure.

"Yeah, I do" Mila said also noticing it.

"They must be really nearby" Halibel said looking around.

Suddenly Ichigo dropped in front of the Espada.

"Why are you here and what do you want?" Ichigo asked the small group.

"Ichigo, can we talk to you, in a different place?" Grimmjow asked

"Why?" Ichigo asked grabbing Zangestu.

"It's important and we need your help and maybe the other Soul Reapers" Halibel said.

Ichigo was quiet for a moment, when he finally spoke up.

"Let's go to my house" Ichigo said

When they got to his house, Ichigo led them into his bedroom, there was hardly any room but they managed.

Halibel and Grimmjow sat on the bed, while the other's sat on the floor and Ichigo sat in a computer chair.

"Ok, so talk" Ichigo said.

"Ok, well we left Hueco Mundo because me and Halibel can't be together as a couple" Grimmjow said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked

"Because Aizen is my father" Halibel said looking down.

Grimmjow put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"What! I diden't know that" Ichigo said sitting forward.

"Well, it's true" Halibel said.

"So why won't he let you be together?" Ichigo asked.

"Because he think's I'm not good enough, he wanted Starrk to marry her" Grimmjow said.

"What!" Starrk said from his spot on the floor. "I diden't know that" he said.

"Well now ya do" Lilynette said.

"Well anyway, why do you need the Soul Reapers help?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, we don't want Aizen to find us and if he does we all are probably going to die" Grimmjow answered.

"Well, if your here he can find you easily" Ichigo said.

Suddenly there was a firm knock on the door.

"Who is it!" Ichigo yelled at the knocker.

"It's me, you big head melon" Ichigo's father Isshin Kurosaki answered.

"I'm busy" Ichigo hollerd

"I know you have the Espada in there" Isshin said with a more series voice.

"Fine dad you can come in" Ichigo said.

The door opened to reveal Isshin Kurosaki.

"What are half the Espada doing here?" Isshin said.

"How does he know of us?" Halibel asked from beside Grimmjow.

"He's a Soul Reaper" Ichigo said.

"Oh" Halibel said.

"Well first I need name" Isshin said.

"I'm Halibel" Halibel said.

"Grimmjow JaegerJaquez"

"Starrk"

"Lilynette!"

"Nnoitra Gilga"

"Telsa"

"Mila Rose, you can call me Mila"

"Apacci"

"Sun-Sun"

"Ulquiorra" Ulquiorra said now in his normal form.

"Well, I'm Isshin Kurosaki" Isshin said."And so why are you here?"

"Well, me and Grimmjow want to be a couple, but Sosuke Aizen won't let us, so we left and we need help from the Soul Society" Halibel said.

"Well.." Isshin said and looked around the group. "I'm willing to help"

"You are!" Halibel exclaimed

"Yeah" Isshin said.

"What's going on out there" A new voice said and out from under the bed came a little stuffed Lion.

"KON, I told you to stay under!" Ichigo said to the stuffed animal.

"Well, it's boring and I heard voice's" Kon replied.

Suddenly Kon spotted Halibel and as alway's attempted to cuddle, but Grimmjow blocked him.

"What do you think your doing stuffed animal" Grimmjow said.

"I was going to the wonderful valleys of awesome" Kon replied.

"Um, Ichigo what does he mean" Halibel asked.

"Uh...you don't want to know" Ichigo said.

"I think I got it" Halibel said.

Meanwhile Grimmjow was stomping on Kon.

"You stay away from her and I won't tear your stuffing out, got it?" Grimmjow said.

"Yes, Yes I do" Kon said.

"Good" Grimmjow said and sat next to Halibel.

"Ok, lets continue" Ichigo said.

"Yeah" Halibel said and the group agreed.

"But, now the question is, how are you going to get in without causing a crowd?" Isshin asked.

"I don't know" Halibel said.

"Maybe, if we enter in a less populated area or a area, where there are no fighters" Grimmjow suggested.

"Yeah, maybe if we go into the Rukongai district, since the people there are not really fighters we can get in easily" Halibel said

"Good idea" Ichigo said.

"Ok, since it's getting dark out maybe, you guys can go tomorrow and stay the night here" Isshin said.

"Yeah, i'm hungry" Lilynette said.

"Your alway's hungry" Starrk said.

"I am not!" Lilynette said.

"Be quiet the both of you" Halibel said.

"Fine" Lilynette said and pouted.

"Well anyway, how about you guys come down to eat" Isshin offered.

"Ok, i'm up for food" Grimmjow said and everyone agreed.

When they got downstair's Karin and Yuzu, noticed the high amount of people.

"Who are they?" Karin asked Ichigo.

"Uh, friend's from school" Ichigo said.

"They dress weird" Karin said.

"They live together, so they dress different" Ichigo said.

"Yeah sure, well Yuzu just got done making dinner, so you guy's are welcome to join us" Karin said.

"They are spending the night" Ichigo said.

"Oh" Karin said

Everyone sat down at the table, but more chair's had to be brought in since there was so many people.

As they ate, Halibel was feeling as nervous as ever.

* * *

**A\N: Hoped you enjoyed it and update's come in daily, just to let you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Soul Society.**

**A\N:This is going a good chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5:Soul Society**

* * *

The next morning, was the day Halibel and the other's, along with Ichigo, where going to go to the Soul Society.

When they arrived, Ichigo got permission to go and a Senkaimon opened and out flew enough Hell's Butterfly's for each person.

When they arrived, as they hoped they where in the Rukongai Distict and people where already gathering around them.

"I was hoping not to draw a crowd" Grimmjow said and sighed.

"Be happy, it's not the Soul Reapers" Halibel said, but no sooner then she spoke a group of Soul Reapers arrived at the spot.

"You had to speak up" Grimmjow said and smiled.

"Shut it" Halibel said.

The stealth force was the one's that came and the leader was Soifon.

"Ichigo, what's the meaning of this?" Soifon asked crossing her arms.

"Listen can we call a captain's meeting and have the Lieutenant's come as well" Ichigo said.

"Fine, be there in twenty minutes" Soifon said and left, to call the meeting.

"Ok, we better get there, it's a pretty long walk" Ichigo said turning to face the group.

"Grimmjow?" Halibel said and smiled.

"What?" he asked and Halibel smiled at him. "Fine, i'll carry you"

"Yay!" Halibel said on got on piggy-back style.

"Starrk, can I do that to" Lilynette asked.

"Why?" Starrk asked.

"Because my legs hurt" Lilynette said.

"Fine, but only this once" Starrk said and picked Lilynette up, the same way as Grimmjow and Halibel.

When they arrived, the captain's where already there and most of them looked at Starrk and Lilynette and Halibel and Grimmjow, wondering why they where doing that.

Ichigo walked, where Head Captain Yamamoto, usally is, but he wasen't there and the chair he usally sit's in, was gone as well.

"Ok, I called this meeting today, because of these people" Ichigo said and pointed to Halibel and Grimmjow.

"Yes, what about them?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked.

"Well.." Ichigo started but Halibel interupted.

"We need your help" Halibel said.

"Why?" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked.

"Well, how about we tell you the whole story" Grimmjow said.

"Well, Lord Aizen is my father" Halibel started reciving confused looks. "And he won't let me and Grimmjow be together, so we came for help, because we really love each other" Halibel finished.

The 13 captain's looked around and murmered among each other and finally Jushiro Ukitake spoke up.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well, we where thinking, we could hide here train, get stronger and then go to the World of the Living and stay there or maybe stay here" Grimmjow said.

"Well, I say they stay" Rangiku Matsumoto said.

"Nobody asked you, Rangiku" Toshiro said.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Toshy" Rangiku said.

"Don't call me that" Toshiro said.

"Quiet, this is a important matter and we don't need you two bickering like children" Byakuya said.

"I agree with Nii-sama" Rukia Kuchiki said

"Ok...well anyway, can they stay?" Ichigo asked.

"It's fine with me" Toshiro said and the other captain's agreed.

"Ok, looks like you guy's are staying, but let me go over some IMPORTANT rules" Ichigo said.

"Rules, why do we need rules?" Lilynette asked.

"Reason's, well anyway Rule #1: No fighting with anybody, beside's yourselves." Ichigo started, reciving sigh's from Starrk and Nnoitra.

"Rule #2: No going into your release form, if it cause destruction, I know Grimmjow can" Ichigo said.

"Rule #2: No going into the World of the Living, without permission"

"And finally Rule #3: Grimmjow this one is for you, no stealing fish, do not use the walls for scratching post's and some of us have string's on our Zanpaktu, do not play with them" Ichigo said.

"Fine" Grimmjow growled

"Ok, everyone Soifon and Yoruichi will show you guy's to your rooms" Ichigo said.

"Why us?" Yoruichi and Soifon whined.

"Because, you two know your way's around here better than anyone else, that's why" Ichigo said.

"Fine" Yoruichi said.

"Whatever" Soifon said.

The Former Espada followed the two girls to there rooms.

* * *

**A\N: Well, this chapter wasen't as long as the other but I think it was worth it, anyway hoped you enjoyed an review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Training day.**

**A\N:A new chapter, WARNING READ: something that's not true from Bleach is in this chapter and Byakuya is OOC, Byakuya reveals something to Halibel, but it's NOT true in the actual Manga and Anime, it's only true in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:Shocking news and a new family**

Halibel woke up around five AM, before anyone else, because she wanted to look around and start training, before the Soul Reapers and former Espada.

Halibel carefully untangled herself from Grimmjow's arm's and wrote a quick note saying.

_Grimmjow,_

_I Have gone training, don't worry about me, if you want, later you can come find me._

_Be a good kitty._

_Love Tia Halibel._

She left the note on the floor where she was sleeping, and left the room.

Once she stepped outside, she felt that it was pretty cold, but she diden't care, since she would get warm during her training session.

Halibel walked through the Seireitei, heading for the training ground's, when all of a sudden, the captain of the 6th Division, Byakuya Kuchiki, approached her.

"Espada, I need to speak with you" Byakuya said

"Ok, so speak" Halibel said.

"Are you heading to the training grounds?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, why?" Halibel answered.

"We will walk and speak" Byakuya said "come"

"Oh right" Halibel said and walked beside Byakuya.

"Before we speak, I have a question" Byakuya said.

"Ok" Halibel said.

"What Espada rank are you?" Byakuya asked.

"I am the third Espada" Halibel answered.

"I figured as much, alright well anyway why did all those other Espada come with you?" Byakuya said not using his formal voice, instead it was replaced with a calm and quiet voice.

"Because they want to help us and they care for us" Halibel answered.

"What about that tall one, I belive his name is Nnoitra Gilga" Byakuya said.

"Well he might be rude, but once you get to know him, he's quiet a softie" Halibel said.

Byakuya chuckled at this.

"So, tell me about your fraccion" Byakuya said.

"Well, they're name's are, Mila Rose, Apacci and Sun-Sun, we met, before I became a Espada" Halibel said.

"I see" Byakuya said.

"Now I have a question for you" Halibel said.

"Oh really, and what might that be" Byakuya said smiling.

"Why are you acting so differently around me than anyone else?" Halibel asked.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you" Byakuya said.

"Tell me what?" Halibel asked.

"Well you are my and Rukia's sister" Byakuya said.

"What!" Halibel yelled.

"Keep your voice down" Byakuya said.

"How, do I have sibling's" Halibel asked.

"You where seperated from us when you where a child, and someone transformed you into what you used to be, which I belive was a Vasto Lorde" Byakuya said.

"Oh" is all Halibel said and burst out crying, she fell into Byakuya's arm.

"Shh, it's ok Halibel, I should have told you sooner" Byakuya said stroking her hair.

"D-Does Rukia know?" Halibel said still crying.

"Yes, I told her a few month's ago" Byakuya said.

Suddenly a shout was heard.

"Halibel!" Grimmjow yelled and ran to her. "What's wrong? Did Byakuya do something?" Grimmjow asked.

"No, he did nothing" Halibel said.

"Then what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked.

Halibel sat up and wiped her eye with her sleeve.

"It turn's out, that I am Byakuya's and Rukia's sister" Halibel said.

"Are you series?" Grimmjow asked, looking at Byakuya.

Byakuya nodded his head, "She was taken away, when we where young and someone turned her into a Vasto Lorde" Byakuya said.

"It's so surprising" Grimmjow said sitting down.

"Yes, I know" Byakuya said "I should have told you sooner"

"It's fine, we know now and that's all that matters" Halibel said.

"Yes, your right" Byakuya said.

"Well, I guess I better get to the training grounds" Halibel said standing and wiping away the remaing tears.

"I'll come with you" Grimmjow said.

"I will to, in fact I was heading over there, before" Byakuya said standing.

The trio headed to the traing ground, for some sparring and exercise.

* * *

**A\N:BIG shocker, yes I know, but I just couldn't NOT put it in lol, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the sparring in the training grounds will come next chapter, which I am going to work on in a few minutes so stay tunned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Sparring**

**A\N:OK, so I have some reviewer's telling me in rushing it a bit, I try to keep brief, but if I wait to long, then I lose all inspiration and thought's (I did that with another story), but I will try, I will either update, every few days or a few times a week, that's all I can promise lol, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:Sparring.**

Byakuya, Halibel and Grimmjow all walked to the Sparring\Training grounds, in silence. But finally Grimmjow broke the silence.

"Wait, isen't Aizen her father, so does that make him your father also?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well actually, Aizen adopted Halibel when she was brought to Hueco Mundo" Byakuya answered.

"I see, but did you ever try and get her back?" Grimmjow asked.

"I did everyday, until yesterday of course" Byakuya said.

"Guy's where here" Halibel said walking in between the boys.

"Ah yes" Byakuya said.

Halibel immedidtly went to the sparring field.

"Alright, who want's to challenge me?" Halibel asked grabbing a wooden sword from a nearby rack.

"I'll go first" Grimmjow said also grabbing one.

"Good luck, you'll need it" Halibel said.

"I was gonna say that" Grimmjow said.

"Haha, yeah right" Halibel said and took her stance and Grimmjow followed.

"Ok before you two start, I'm going to go over some rules" Byakuya said.

"Why are there rules?" Grimmjow complained.

"Because if you don't follow them, you could get seriously injured or worse." Byakuya said.

"Oh" is all Grimmjow said.

"Ok Rule 1: No stabbing around the neck or rib area" Byakuya said. "Rule 2: No grabbing the the other person's weopon or arm and finally Rule 3: Don't kill yourselve's" Byakuya finished grinning.

"I like that rule" Grimmjow said.

"Of course you do" Halibel said.

"Ok, you guy's can start whenever you want" Byakuya said sitting on a nearby crate.

Halibel made the first move, she attempted to get his legs and make him lose his balance, but Grimmjow blocked with a swift swipe. Grimmjow and Halibel conntected blades making a loud clash (remember the blades are wooden).

Halibel pushed him back, using all her strength, but barely managed to make him move an inch.

"Remember, don't drop your guard" Byakuya called.

"Right got it" Halibel and Grimmjow said and continued they're sparring battle, until Halibel knocked Grimmjow off his feet since he dropped his guard, looking at a mouse scury by.

"I told you, not to drop your guard" Byakuya said walking up to them and help Grimmjow up.

"He call's it, his 'cat instinct'" Halibel said

"Hey it's not my fault, I have cat in me" Grimmjow said.

"Well since your done, Halibel you and me are gonna spar" Byakuya said and Grimmjow handed him the sword he was using.

"Good luck, she's tough" Grimmjow whispered to Byakuya.

"I heard that" Halibel said."And don't go easy, just because i'm your sister" Halibel said.

"I never go easy, not even on Rukia" Byakuya said.

As they fought, Grimmjow felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked behind him and saw non-other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I-Ichigo?" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, it's me" Ichigo said "I heard that Halibel is Byakuya and Rukia's sister"

"Yeah it's true, I just find it so hard to belive" Grimmjow said sighing.

I hear ya man" Ichigo said sitting next to him.

"Wait, I thought you hated the Espada" Grimmjow said.

"Well, yeah but it seem's you guy's are ok" Ichigo said.

Halibel and Byakuya walked over to them, having beat Byakuya, Halibel sat down in front of Grimmjow.

"So, who won?" Grimmjow asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did!" Halibel exclaimed.

"I went easy on you" Byakuya said.

"Yeah right" Halibel said

"Your lucky, I diden't release Senbonzakura" Byakuya said.

"You would never use that on your own sister" Halibel said smiling.

"Yeah, I know but I could trap you in the Cherry Blossom's" Byakuya said.

"Well, I can go into my release form" Halibel said.

"Uh no you can't, rank 4 and higher can't go into it" Byakuya said.

"That sucks" Halibel said resting her elbow on her knee and putting her chin on it.

"Let's head inside, it look's like everyone's waking up" Grimmjow said standing.

"Yeah, I don't want to be out here, when everyone is awake and sparring" Halibel said.

"Yeah, hey I was thinking you could meet Rukia" Byakuya said.

"OK, i've never meet her and I really want to meet my sister" Halibel said.

"Alright then let's go" Byakuya said and they all went to find Rukia.

* * *

**A\N:yes I know, cliff hanger! Next chapter Halibel meet's Rukia and some other people. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Meeting the Soul Reapers**

* * *

Grimmjow, Halibel and Byakuya wondered around the Seireitei, looking for Rukia.

Finally after about 15 minute's of walking, they found Rukia and her friend, Renji Abarai, walking to the squad 13 barrack's.

"Brother, what bring's you here" Rukia said after she noticed Byakuya.

"I would like you to meet someone" Byakuya said, stepping aside.

Halibel stood there frozen in her spot, as her new-found sister Rukia looked at her.

"Ummm, hi" Halibel said waving a little bit.

Suddenly Rukia ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"C-can't b-breath" Halibel stuttered among Rukia's hugging.

"Sorry" Rukia said backing up "Just got a little excited, meeting my sister"

"So, your Rukia Kuchiki" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah" Rukia said.

"Well guess what" Grimmjow said and smiled.

"What?" Rukia asked

"Since me and Halibel are a couple, you can treat me like a brother and I will do the same" Grimmjow said.

"And I will have a brother" Byakuya said resting a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"I have three brother's and two sister's" Rukia said

"Who's the other brother and sister" Halibel asked.

"I think of Renji as my brother and I have a sister, but she died, before I meet her" Rukia said.

"Oh" Is all Halibel said.

"Ok, how about we get you two changed into some, Soul Reaper gear" Byakuya said.

"But, where not Soul Reaper's" Halibel said

"You are strong and your going to be staying here for a while, so I was thinking you could drop being a Espada and become a Soul Reaper" Byakuya said.

"Ok, but what about our masks?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Grimmjow, you can either keep yours or we can have one of our captains, named Unohana take it off and Halibel you might want to have yours taken off since it goes over your face and the top of your torso" Byakuya said.

"I'll have mine removed" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, same here" Halibel said.

"Ok, follow me and we will get those things taken care of" Byakuya said leading the group to Unohana.

"So, you two Espada want your masks removed, right" Captain Unohana asked.

"Yes" Halibel said "We both do" Halibel said sitting on a cushion.

"Ok, who want's to go first?" Unohana asked.

"I will, since mine won't take long" Grimmjow said, since his mask is small and take's up half of his face.

"Ok, follow me, Halibel just stay here and my lieutenant, Isane will get you a Soul Reaper outfit" Unohana said and lead Grimmjow into a room.

Isane, brought Halibel one of the outfit's and told her to go into a private room to change.

Halibel noticed that the outfit was a perfect fit and all she would need, is to get rid of her mask.

* * *

**A\N: Sorry this chapter is so short, it's really hot here and blaaaaaa. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:Missing.**

**A\N:This is going to be a short chapter, since it's in Hueco Mundo and it's with Aizen, Gin and Kaname, hope you enjoy and I might put two chapter's up today, since I am drinking a Monster and I'm really hyper, also I might put a scene change in this chapter at the end, I might or I might not put it in the middle, but I might not even put on in, so I hope you enjoy and I really should stop making long A\N's haha.**

**Chapter 9:Missing.**

* * *

"Gin, I want you to go and check on Halibel and Grimmjow" Aizen said.

"Yes sir" Gin said in his usual happy voice.

Gin walked down the corridor to Halibel and Grimmjow's room' he arrived at Halibel's he went into it and noticed she was missing, he then went over into Grimmjow's room and noticed the same thing. His smile left his face, and he opened he eye's, they had escaped.

Gin ran down the corridor to the Throne room, where Aizen was, and burst into the room.

"HALIBEL AND GRIMMJOW ARE GONE!" Gin yelled and as he ran up to where Aizen sat.

"WHAT!" Aizen yelled and got up and stood in front of Gin. "How are they gone?!" Aizen asked.

"I don't know, there was no struggle, so they didn't get captured" Gin answered.

"Call all the Espada, where gonna have a meeting" Aizen said and jogged to the meeting room.

Gin called all the Espada and they all came, except for Halibel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Starrk (A\N:tell me if I missed any).

"Where are they?!" Aizen growled.

"I went to they're room's and there empty, so I'm assuming they went with" Gin said still not smiling.

"DAMN IT!" Aizne cursed "We are going to go after them and get them all back, dead or alive" he growled and walked to his chair.

"Ok, I called this meeting, since most of the Espada are gone and Halibel and Grimmjow escaped!" Aizen hissed.

"Where could they have gone?" Szayel said.

"I don't know" Aizen said.

"Do you think they might have gone to the Soul Society?" Aaronroe asked.

"That could be a possiblity" Aizen said and took a sip from his tea.

"What are we going to do" Yammy asked.

"Simple, where going to the Soul Society to get them back!"

**GUESS WHAT, SCENE CHANGE!**

Grimmjow walked out of them room, in which he got his mask off.

"Grimmjow! You look amazing" Halibel gasped.

Byakuya and Rukia agreed.

"It didn't hurt, all she did was gave me a numbing shot and cut it off" Grimmjow said.

"That doesn't seem to bad" Halibel said.

"Alright Halibel, come on back" Unohana said.

Halibel got up and followed her to the room.

When she entered there was a single mat on the floor, some cutting tool's and a cushion for Unohana.

"Alright, I want you to lay down on the mat and take your top off" Unohana said.

Halibel had some trouble, since she never wore a Shikakusho (Soul reaper uniform), she wouldn't care if someone saw her, since she still had her mask on.

Halibel layed down on the mat and waited for Unohana.

She came back with Isane and surprisingly, Grimmjow, Byakuya, Rukia and Ichigo.

"Why are they in here?" Halibel asked.

"They wanted to watch" Unohana said as she got out the cutting tool's and a syringe.

"what about after I get it off?" Halibel asked.

"Don't worry, when I'm almost done I will tell them to look away and I will give you, your uniform" Unohana answered.

"Ok, that's good since, I don't want them to see me shirtless" Halibel said.

"Yes, that would be embarrising" Unohana said.

First Unohana gave Halibel a shot in her should and lost all feeling in her torso. Then she used a little cutting knife to cut around the edge's on the top near her mouth, and down around her breast.

She then used twizer's and arched it up, she first got the mouth part off, then she worked on the neck, and the told the group to look away and she got the rest off.

Unohana gave Halibel her uniform and a under garment to wear on her breast.

After she was done putting them on, she told the group to look and they did.

Many gasp's where heard throughout the room, from Byakuya, Rukia, Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"What?" Halibel questioned.

"You look beautiful" Grimmjow said.

Unohana handed her a mirror, and she looked at her reflection, she also gasped at how beautiful she was.

"I do look amazing" Halibel said.

"You do, onee-san (sister)" Rukia said.

Suddenly they door opened to reveal, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Hey, what's with all the gasping, did someone die?" Ikakku said in his usual know it all voice.

"If they did, let's hope they died beautifuly" Yumichika said.

"Someone died!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"What does it look like to you?" Toshiro asked

"Oh, uh nevermind" Rangiku said.

"What are you guy's doing here" Ichigo asked.

"We heard, there where some Espada here and we wanted to see if it was true" Ikkaku said, sitting down.

"What does it look like" Halibel said.

"I don't see any Espada" Yumichika said looking around the room, "All I see is Soul Reaper's"

"Yumichika, these are the Espada, they just had they're mask's removed and they got some new clothes" Ichigo said.

"I see, well might I say, the girl, looks very beautiful and the man look's nice, almost as good as myself" Yumichika said.

"My name is Tia Halibel, but only Byakuya, Rukia and Grimmjow can call me Tia, so call me Halibel" Halibel said.

"And i'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" Grimmjow said.

"Name's Ikakku"

"I am Yumichika"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, but it's Captain Hitsugaya to you"

"Rangiku Matsumoto"

"Nice to meet you all" Halibel said smiling, nobody has ever seen her smile before, so they where in a state of shock.

"What?" Halibel asked.

"Nothing, it's just, we've never seen you smile before" Grimmjow said.

"Oh, ha" Halibel said.

Once again the door opened to reveal Shuhei Hisagi and his Zanptakto, Kazeshini.

"Shuhei? Why is your Zanpakto in his Manifested state?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, for some reason he can't turn back, so we want to keep him like this" Shuhei answered.

"Damn right, beside's I am much happier to be free" Kazeshini said.

Suddenly Shuhei spotted Halibel and walked over to her and kissed her hand.

"I am Shuhei Hisagi, might I asked your name?" Shuhei said.

Halibel blushed "Halibel"

Grimmjow watched the whole thing and his eye twitched in irrition, same with Byakuya.

"Alright, how about we go out and go sight seeing" Rangiku said.

"Sounds like fun" Halibel said.

The other's agreed and went along.

* * *

**A\N: ok I lied, this chapter was LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG, ok so I have a question for you guy's, should I bring back the other Zanpakto or not, I want your opinion, I was going to do them, but I don't know. Review! :)- Halibel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:A Old Friend**

**A\N:I...MUST...UP...DAAAAATE. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D.**

**Chapter 10:A Old Friend.**

* * *

First the small group went to the Kuchiki Manor, since Halibel, Grimmjow and the other's will be staying there.

"Ok, Grimmjow, Halibel, this room is for you two" Byakuya said opening the door.

The room wall's had the traditional bamboo and wood walls, but instead of tan, the bamboo was white and the wood was green. The floor was simple brown wood. There was a bed at the end of the room, which had pink, blue and green silk sheet's and blankets.

Also on one wall, there was a painting of a cherry blossom tree.

"Wow, I love this room" Halibel said.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing" Grimmjow agreed.

"I thought you might like it" Byakuya said. "We should continue the tour"

"Right" Halibel said.

The group walked down the hall, but suddenly they spotted three figure's at the end of the hall.

One was a girl, she looked very young and had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the other was a man with a top hat and yellow and black hair, and finally (save the best for last 3) was a young man, wearing a type of ninja suit that was blue, with white fur in some places, he had red hair that almost covered his eye's, which wear turquiose.

"Lirin? Kurodo? Noba?" Ichigo said as he recignize the figures.

"Yes it's us you big strawberry" Lirin said

"Hey, your lucky, if I wasn't in a good mood you would be miles from here, calling me that name" Ichigo said pointing at her.

"Whatever" Lirin said.

"It's good to see you Ichigo" Kurodo said.

"Yeah, it is good" Ichigo agreed.

Noba just stood there looking at Halibel.

"Noba?" Halibel said looking at him also.

Noba smiled under his mask and also blushed, but it wasn't visible duh to his mask.

Noba put his hands behind his back and pretened to kick something away, in small motion's.

"umm...hi Halibel" Noba said shyly.

Before he could react, Halibel pulled him into a tight hug and he heard quiet sobs and he hugged her back

"Halibel what's wrong" Grimmjow asked.

Halibel pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"B-Before I died and went to Hueco Mundo, me and Noba where really, like almost brother and sister, close friends" Halibel answered.

"Wait I thought Noba was a Mod-Soul" Ichigo said.

"He got turned into one, when he died" Halibel said.

"But, now I have another question" Ichigo said.

"And whats that" Noba asked.

"Why do you always wear your mask?" Ichigo asked.

"I-I'm shy of my face" Noba said looking down."When I was alive, other people made fun of me, for my long red hair and turquiose eyes"

"I am the only one that has seen him without it" Halibel said "And he's not ugly"

"Yes I am" Noba said.

"Listen, no your not, how about you take it off and show these guy's you look nice" Halibel suggested.

Noba sighed and slowly, pulled the mask up to take it off. First all they saw was a chin...then a mouth...then a nose and finally it came off fully.

Everyone was astonished, by how handsome he looked.

"Noba you look..." Ichigo started and Noba put his head down once again afraid of what he will say "Amazing" Ichigo finished.

Noba's head shot up, shocked at what he heard.

"I-I do?" Noba said.

"Yes you look stunning" Yumichika said.

"Hey, trust me, that's a lot coming from beauty-obsessed over here" Ikakku said jabbing his thumb towards Yumichika.

Noba blushed, brightly and everyone saw it.

Noba was about to put his mask back on, when Halibel stopped him.

"No, you should keep it off" Halibel said smiling.

"But I..." Noba said but was interupted.

"I won't take no for an answer" Halibel said and grabbed his mask, "Put this in a box and lock it" Halibel said to Byakuya.

Byakuya went into a room, grabbed a box that can be locked and the came back outside to the group and Noba cringed.

"Are you ready for this?" Byakuya said opening the box.

"Yes, it's just a mask" Noba said.

Byakuya placed the mask in, and put it in so it wouldn't wrinkle, he than locked the box and gave Halibel the key, she put it into her pocket and used a random thread and needle to sew it shut.

"Hey how about you guys join us" Halibel offered.

"Yeah sure" Lirin said.

"I just woke up, so I need to get some exercise" Kurodo said

"I suppose" Noba said.

* * *

**A\N:Ok, I know I really need to stop doing that, where I come out with surprise's I just can't help myself, when I start I can't stop, sorry, I am trying to make this story unique, and different, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and chapter 11 will be coming tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:Sight seeing and a troublesome incident.**

**A\N:Hope you enjoy, this chapter.**

**Chapter 11:Sight seeing and a troublesome incident.**

* * *

The group broke up into seperate groups. Lilynette, Starrk, Shuhei, Kazenshini, Kurodo, Lirin and Rangiku, where one group and the other group was, Grimmjow, Halibel,Noba, Rukia, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Renji, Toshiro, Nnoitra, Tesla and Ichigo(If I missed anyone, tell me).Sun-Sun, Mila Rose and Apacci went alone.

Grimmjow's group went through the Seireitei, while Starrk's group went to Rukongai.

"Ok, that over there, is the, Lab Of Research and Development, do you guys want to meet, Mayuri, but if you do, I warn you, he's prety freaky" Ichigo said pointing at the tall building's.

The group agreed and went, of course to Byakuya everything was familer, since he's been in there many time's before.

Out of nowhere a young woman, named Nemu Kurotsuchi came out.

"Master Mayuri, will be with you very soon, please wait" Nemu said without any emotion, it's like she was programmed to say that.

"Alright, thank you Nemu" Ichigo said and sat on the floor, the other's followed.

"Ahh, so what bring's you people here today?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi asked as he came of a random room.

"We are going sight seeing and this is the first place we stopped at, so we decided to say hi" Ichigo said

"Well, I always welcome visitors, please come with me" Mayuri said.

The group followed the man to a empty room, the only thing that was in there was some chair's, there where just enough to sit everyone.

"I see you have some Espada with you" Mayuri said, gesturing to the small group of Former Espada.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool" Ichigo said.

"I see, well what are they're names?" Mayuri asked.

Ichigo stood up and stood by Nnoitra.

"This is Nnoitra Gilga, 5th Espada" Ichigo than moved on.

"Tia Halibel, but you have to call her Halibel, and she is the 3rd Espada"

"Grimmjow JaegerJaquez, 6th Espada and Halibel's lover"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, 4th Espada"

"This is, Tesla Lindocruz, he is Nnoitra's fraccion"

"And I don't think you have meet, the mod-souls, we have one, the other's are with another group, anyway this is Noba" Ichigo finished walking up to the young man and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, guy's I'll be right back" Halibel said getting up from her spot.

"Where are you going?" Grimmjow and Byakya asked

"I left something, at the Manor" Halibel answered.

"Alright, be careful" Grimmjow said and Byakuya agreed.

"I'm the third Espada, I can take care of myself" Halibel said and left the building, Nemu helped her find her way out.

Grimmjow had a uneasy feeling in his stomach, along with Byakuya.

Suddenly, they're was shouting that sounded like Halibel and some other person, with a man's voice.

"They all went outside to see what was happening and found Halibel pinned up to a wall and a man was talking to her.

"Come on, please?" The man said.

"I said no, I have a boyfriend" Halibel said

"Well, break up with him" he said.

That was enough to be said, because Toshiro, Grimmjow, Byakuya, Nnoitra, Tesla, Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Noba, ran up to the man, Nnoitra tackled him and used put his Zanpakto to the mans neck.

While the other's ran to Halibel, but a few went to help Nnoitra.

"Halibel, what happend" Grimmjow asked sitting next to her.

"I was walking to the Manor and he came from the shadow's and pinned me, he kept asking me out" Halibel answered resting her head on the wall behind her.

"I oughta kill him" Byakuya said grabbing Senbonzakura.

"Also, he didn't look like a human or a Soul Reaper, he looked more like a Arrancar" Halibel added and after she said that Nnoitra ripped the man's hood off, to reveal a man, but half his face was taken up by a mask.

"I say we kill him" Renji said.

"Yes, please do that, I don't want it to happen" Halibel said.

"Nnoitra move, but make sure he stay's in place" Byakuya said and withdrew Senbonzakura.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" Byakuya said and his blade turned into over a thousand cherry blossom's, that surrounded the man and they killed him.

"Thank you, Nii-sama" Halibel said

"Your Welcome, are you alright" Byakuya asked

"I'm fine, just shaken" Halibel answered.

"Glad to hear" Byakuya said.

"Halibel! Are you okay?!" Rukia said running up to her sister.

"I'm fine, Rukia" Halibel said smiling.

"That's good" Rukia said.

"Indeed" Ulquiorra said

"Thank you, Nnoitra for tackling that man" Halibel said.

"Eh, no big deal" Nnoitra said.

"We should get back to the Manor, we must go Mayuri" Byakuya

"Ok, I will run some test's on what's left of the man" Mayuri said and picked him up.

They all went back to the Manor.

* * *

**A\N:Hope you enjoyed :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:The Zanpakto are back!**

**A\N:Let's welcome the Zanpakto!**

**Chapter 12:The Zanpakto are back!**

* * *

When they came back, Starrk's group was already there.

"Hey i'm going to go tell them what happened, is that ok" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah it's fine" Halibel said.

Grimmjow told them what happened and they became worried.

Suddenly, two voice's shouted, followed by another that was a man.

"Oh Really! You ALMOST killed us!" A deep and gruff woman's voice said.

"Yeah!" A little boy said.

"Well, if you didn't leave the door open, I would never have gone in" A man's voice said without emotion.

Renji got up from where he sat and went to investigate. When he opened the door, Zabimaru and Senbonzakura in they're manifested (or if you want to be specific human) forms

"Renji, Senbonzakura, we all scatter and almost killed us" Snakey said pointing his finger at Byakuya's zanpakto, Senbonzakura.

"What are you doing in your human form?" Renji asked.

"I don't know, we where sleeping and then woke up like this" Chimpette said.

"I see, that's weird" Renji said."Well you might as well meet some former Espada" after he said that he moved out of the way and let them into the room.

Halibel, Grimmjow and the other Espada\Fraccion's all looked at the two Zanpakto, with wonder in they're eyes.

"Who are they?" Lilynette asked pointing.

"Name's Chimpette" Chimpette said putting a hand on her hip.

"I'm the one and only snakey" Snakey said

"Senbonzakura" Senbonzakura said

"I am Tia Halibel" Halibel said.

"Grimmjow"

"Ulquiorra"

"Nnoitra"

"Tesla"

"Mila Rose, Apacci and Sun-Sun"

And all the other's indroduced themselves.

"So, are any other Zanpakto back?" Renji asked.

"Yup" Snakey said and Renji's jaw dropped.

"Where are they?" Renji asked.

"Most of them are with they're master's" Chimpette answered sitting down.

"Ok, well than how about we fill you in" Byakuya said.

"Ok" Chimpette said.

* * *

**A\N:Short chapter, I know, I will update probably a few more times today, hoped you enjoyed**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:Result's and a Birthday (Birthday part 1).**

**A\N:Hope you enjoy this freshly made chapter. There is going to be two days in this chapter, the first day is the result's and the second is the Birthday.**

**Chapter 13:Result's and a Birthday.**

* * *

After they where done filling in Chimpette and Snakey, Captain Mayuri came back with the test results from the Arrancar.

"Ok, so tell us Captain, is it what we think it is?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, in fact it is, I used test samples from his mask and some hair, and I used blood test's as well, they all came back as a Arrancar" Mayuri said.

"Well why was he here then" Halibel asked.

"Probably looking for us" Grimmjow said and ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Yeah" Halibel said.

Halibel got up to use the bathroom and Nnoitra walked up to Grimmjow.

"Hey, Grimmkitty" Nnoitra whispered.

"Don't call me that" Grimmjow growled.

"Tuff, well anyway, a few month's ago I was in Halibel's room looking for my boots" Nnoitra started and Grimmjow interupted.

"Why would your boots be in her room?" Grimmjow questioned raising a eyebrow.

"I might have done something that pissed her off...well anyway, I found a calender and it said July 25 was her birthday and thats tomorrow" Nnoitra said.

"Her birthday's tomorrow?" Grimmjow asked

"Yeah" Nnoitra said.

"Well get Starrk, Ulquiorra, Byakuya and the other guys, lets tell them" Grimmjow said smiling.

After telling Ulquiorra and Starrk about Halibel's birthday, Halibel came back.

"What are you guys doing?" Halibel asked raising a eyebrow.

"Oh! Uh nothing" Grimmjow said smiling widely and putting a hand behind his head.

"Uh huh" Halibel said unconviced, but let it slide.

"Hey you guys hungry" Rukia asked as she came in, her hands full of food and drinks, including tea and sake (sak-ae).

"Yeah" Grimmjow said.

They all sat in a circle and at.

Lilynette reached for the Sake, but Starrk moved her hand out of the way.

"Why can't I have any?" Lilynette whined.

"Because, it's really bad for you and it's meant for adults, you wouldn't be able to handle it" Starrk answered moving the Sake farther away from her.

"Fine" Lilynette sighed

But across, from where the two sat, Halibel, Rangiku and her Zanpakto Haineko, where all drink as ever.

"ehehe, and I said, why don't you go climb a tree and fall out, and he did it" Rangiku said, drunk.

"That's funny" Haineko said.

"H-hey I got a story" Halibel said leaning over with a bottle of Sake in hand.'

"Oh really, what" Haineko asked.

"when we where in Hueco Mundo, Nnoitra stole Grimmmmmmy's clothes and he ran around naked" Halibel said and after she said that the room erupted in laughter, even Ulquiorra and Noba, except for Grimmjow and Nnoitra who scowled.

After the room settled down, the door opened to reveal a young woman, about Halibel's age, with green hair and a tattered green outfit. Her name was Neliel Tu Oderschwank.

"Nel!" Halibel yelled still have drunk and half walked, half staggered, over to her friend.

Halibel almost fell, but Nel caught her and sat her down.

"Hey Nel, why are you here? I thought you where in Hueco Mundo" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah I was, but after I heard you left, I came" Nel said sitting next to Halibel, who was mumbling things under her breath.

All of a sudden Halibel yelled.

"HEY!" Halibel yelled and stood up quickly.

"What!" the other's said.

"I just remembered that, my pet cow is on the roof" Halibel said swaying.

"You don't have a cow" Grimmjow said and chuckled.

"Yes I do, her name is I want to Moo with you" Halibel said.

"Yeah, well I think she's fine" Grimmjow said.

"Nu uh, she's sick" Halibel said pouting.

"She's just fine" Byakuya said.

"When I get a hold of you im going to ri" Before Halibel could finish her sentence she passed out, drunk.

When she awoke the next morning, her head ached and her throat felt raw.

She sat up groaning at the rising headache. She looked at a nearby calender and saw that it was her Birthday.'Well at least, today's going to be good' Halibel thought and sat up, she looked around a bit to notice she was in her and Grimmjow's room, in the Kuchiki Manor, she also spotted a little blue pill, water and a note, saying.

**_Take this pill, Unohana said it immeditly get's rid of any pain through your body, when your doing cleaning up, come outside to the garden._**

**_Love your Kitty Grimmjow JJ._**

Halibel smiled and folded the note, she took the pill, got in the shower and got dressed.

As she walked to the Garden, she wondered what was going to be out there.

Finally she came to the wooden doors, with cherry blossom tree's printed on them and opened the door.

She didn't see anything beside's the garden itself, which had many flowers and tree's.

Finally out of no where, people jumped out of the tree's and from behind bushes, screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

Halibel smiled at them.

**A\N:Next chapter will have the continuation of her Birthday, hope you enjoyed and now it's time for me to rewatch (for a 3rd time) the second **_Bleach Movie:Diamond Dust Rebellion._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:Birthday.**

**A\N:Hope you amazing people enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 14:Birthday**

* * *

Finally out of no where, people jumped out of tree's and bushes, screaming

"Happy Birthday!"

"How did you guys know?" Halibel asked smiling.

"Thank, Nnoitra for that" Grimmjow said pointing at Nnoitra.

"Nnoitra, did you go into my room" Halibel asked crossing her arms, still smiling.

"Well, you stole my boots" Nnoitra said.

"Fine, that's a good enough excuse" Halibel said.

"Happy birthday, Halibel" Byakuya said approaching his sister.

"Thank's, Nii-Sama" Halibel said.

"Halibel, over here!" some girls, including, her fraccion, Nel, Rukia and some other's called.

"Coming" Halibel said and walked over to them.

Shuhei and Kazeshini and some other guy's walked over to Nnoitra, Byakuya and Grimmjow.

"Hey did you get her anything" Shuhei asked.

"Yeah, did you" Grimmjow said.

"Yup, we all did, heh even Kazeshini" Shuhei said.

"You told me to" Kazeshini said.

"Well, you should have, without me telling you" Shuhei said.

"Whatever" Kazeshini said.

"So, Grimmjow what did you get her?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not telling you, you'll tell her" Grimmjow said smirking.

"Fine" Ichigo said.

"Hey, guy's" Rukia said approaching the group "Halibel is gonna open her present's"

"Well, we better get over there" Grimmjow said and the group followed.

Halibel was sitting on the ground, with ton's of gifts scattered around her.

"Halibel, open our's first" Apacci said handing Halibel three gifts.

"Thanks guys" Halibel said and procceded to open Mila Rose's.

She got a new Zanpakto, that look just like the one she had before, but longer and the blade was black and white, the hilt was red.

"Thank's Mila, I love it" Halibel said holding up the blade for everyone to see (Also, everyone is sitting around her).

Next she opened Apacci's, in that one was a short silver necklace, with a shart and in the center of the shark was a sapphire.

"Thanks Apacci, I love sharks" Halibel said putting it on.

And next was Sun-Sun's. In this one was a large white, snake scale. Which came from Sun-Sun when she was a Vasto Lorde.

"That fell of, before you became a Espada and I wanted to give it to you" Sun-Sun said.

"I love it Sun-Sun, it's so pretty" Halibel said reflecting the sun in the scale.

Shuhei, then handed her, the present he got her.

"I hope you like it" Shuhei said.

"I bet I will" Halibel said and opened it, inside was three bands that, where the exact same thing Shuhei had on his arm's and neck.

"Wow, I love these" Halibel said.

"I made them, just like how I made my own" Shuhei said pointing at his neck.

"There really nice" Halibel said.

"Kazeshini, give her your gift" Shuhei said

"Ok, Ok" Kazeshini said and handed her his gift.

Inside was a red gem (not a ruby), with a little phoneix inside.

"Wow, this is amazing" Halibel said holding it up.

"It took forever to find" Kazeshini said.

"Thanks" Halibel said.

"Next was Byakuya's, but instead of a gift, he lead the group to the garden.

In the Garden, was four huge Cherry Blossom tree's, a large one, and three medium's.

Rukia ran up to a medium one, and said. "This one's mine".

The large one was Byakuya's, and the medium one next to it was his deceased with Hisana's.

In front of them, was to Medium one's, one was Rukia's and the other was Halibel's.

Halibel approached her tree and placed her hand on the trunk, she felt like tingles going through her hand, it's as if the tree was accepting her.

"Hey, how about we stay by these tree's" Halibel said sitting down.

"Yeah good idea" Renji said and sat with the group in front of Halibel.

"Ok, who's next" Halibel asked.

Ichigo stood up and handed her a gift.

"This took forever to get" Ichigo said.

Halibel opened the box, and saw what was inside. Inside was a large shark tooth.

"Wow, Ichigo, This is really amazing, I love it" Halibel said taking it out.

"Yeah it took over three month's to find" Ichigo said and sat back down with the group.

"Hey, Halibel how about mine" Rukia said handing her a gift.

"Thanks, wow it's really light" Halibel said.

"Yeah" Is all Rukia said.

Halibel opened the box and gasped, inside was a white Kimono, with cherry blossom's printed on it.

"Wow, Rukia I love it" Halibel said and held it up for the group to see, many gasp's where heard.

"I'm going to put it on, i'll be right back" Halibel said

"I'll help you since you've never worn one" Rukia said.

"Alright" Halibel said and they went into the manor.

Five minutes later, they came out and Halibel was dressed her in White Kimono.

"Halibel" Everyone said.

"Guy's quiet staring, it's weird" Halibel said and sat back down, but sat on a cushion so she wouldn't get her Kimono dirty.

"Who's next" Halibel asked looking around and Toshiro stood up.

"I got you something" Toshiro said and handed her a bright blue box.

Inside was a little Ice Dragon head, with read eyes

"Hyourinmaru, told me to give it to you" Toshiro said.

"Indeed I did" Hyourinmaru said from the crowd.

"Also, it will never melt" Toshiro said.

"Thanks, captain" Halibel said.

"Your welcome" Toshiro said, bowed and went back into the crowd.

"Hey I got something" Yoruichi said and walked up to Halibel with a little box, with holes."Here ya go" Yoruichi said.

When Halibel held the box, she felt it moving and looked at Yoruichi, who was smiling.

"Go on, open it" Yoruichi said.

Halibel opened the back, and inside was a little white kitten.

"Ahhh, she's so cute" Halibel said and held the kitten her arms.

"I found her, in the Menos Forest and couldn't leave her there" Yoruichi said.

"What are you going to name her?" Byakuya asked

"Hmm, let me think" Halibel said and looked at the kitten for a good five minutes.

"Hisana" Halibel said.

"Hisana?" Byakuya questioned.

"Yeah, I want to name her after Hisana" Halibel said and put Hisana in her lap.

Byakuya felt a tear coming to his eye, but quickly blinked it away.

"That's a pretty name" Yoruichi said.

"Hey, Halibel, Zabimaru wants to give you a gift" Renji said walking up to her, and following him was Zabimaru.

"Here ya go" Chimpette said handing her the gift.

"And here's mine to you" Snakey said.

"Thanks guys" Halibel said and opened Chimpette's first.

Inside was a green sheath, with blue gems and it perfectly fit her new Tiburon.

"Wow thank's Chimpette" Halibel said putting Tiburon in it.

"Eh, no biggie" Chimpette said and Halibel chuckled.

"Now mine!" Snakey said and handed her a gift.

Inside this one, was another scale, but this time it was black.

"Thank's Snakey" Halibel said and put it by her other scale.

Next Renji gave a her a gift.

This one was ink, writing brushs, and paper.

"Renji, how did you know I like drawing" Halibel said.

"Lucky guess" Renji answered.

"Thanks" Halibel said

Lilynette and Nel (in her child form) came up and gave Halibel a gift.

In Lilynette's was a bracelet, that spiraled up her arm, and in Nel's was the same thing but it went on your leg.

"Thank's guy" Halibel said and put them on.

Next was Starrk, who gave her a coyote fur coat.

"Thanks Starrk, I'm going to use this in the Winder" Halibel said.

"Yeah no problem" Starrk said lazily.

Next was Nnoitra. Who gave her a band that wraps around her stomach, and it was shape of his Zanpakto.

"Thanks Nnoitra" Halibel said

"It took forever to make" Nnoitra said.

And finally it was Grimmjow's turn.

Grimmjow walked up to her, he already told the crowd what he got her, they all where on they're toes some where smiley like Ulquiorra and Noba where smiling.

"Happy birthday Hali" Grimmjow said and reached into his uniform and pulled out a small black box. He than knealed down and opened it revealing a dragon ring with a sapphire and ruby.

Halibel had no idea what he was doing.

"Tia Halibel...W-will you marry me" Grimmjow asked.

* * *

**A\N:CLIFF HANGER ehehh, I might update again today we shall see. :3 hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:Busy and a Rival.**

**A\N:hehe, I was rereading the last chapter and realized I forgot the mod souls! So im going to add them in this chappy, hope you enjoy it.**

_Sound Track for this Chapter:Home By Vanessa Carlton._

**Chapter 15:Busy and a Rival**

* * *

"Tia Halibel...W-Will you marry me?" Grimmjow asked as he kneeled in front of Halibel holding a ring.

Halibel gasped as she stood there, looking at Grimmjow.

After a few seconds of silence, Halibel answered.

"YES!" Halibel yelled and jumped on Grimmjow in a hug.

There where many cheer's through the Garden and a few whistles.

Halibel started crying tears of joy, same with Grimmjow and a few others.

"Hey, Halibel" A voice said from behind her, she turned around and saw Noba, Lirin and Kurodo.

"Hey Noba" Halibel said still smiling widely.

"We, forgot to give you our present's" Noba said handing her three gifts.

"Thanks you guys" Halibel said and opened them.

In Noba's was his mask and his Mod-Soul doll body, in Lirin's was her doll body and in Kurodo's was his doll body.

"Aww, guys are you sure" Halibel said hugging them

"We won't need them, so we gave them to you" Kurodo said.

"Oh yeah!" Lirin said.

"I love them, thanks you guys, but remember if you ever need them, don't hesitate" Halibel said.

"Don't worry" Noba said.

"By the way, congrats" Noba said.

"Thanks" Halibel said giving them another hug, and went over to her fiancé.

Halibel snuck up from behind and jumped on Grimmjow's back.

"What! whoa, oh hi Hali" Grimmjow said.

"Hi kitty" Halibel said and fiddled with his hair.

"You know, cat's eat fish and your like a shark" Grimmjow teased.

"Yeah, but im a shark and I'm bigger than you" Halibel said.

"Grrr" Grimmjow growled.

Nnoitra came over, followed by Ulquiorra and Starrk.

"Hey, Ulquiorra you're not wearing your tears" Halibel said noticing the absent green tears.

Ulquiorra blushed. "Um, yeah I don't want to have the any more" Ulquiorra said quickly.

"You look better without them" Grimmjow pointed out.

"Yeah he's right" Halibel said.

"Thanks" Ulquiorra said.

Suddenly Halibel spotted a round white table, that had ton's of Sake. She got off Grimmjow and ran over to it and began drinking, soon Rangiku and Haineko joined her and they had a drinking contest.

"That girl" Nnoitra said."She loves Sake"

"Well it's her first time having it" Grimmjow said "All we had in Hueco Mundo was tea"

"Yeah" Nnoitra said.

"You know, I love the tea" Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah it was pretty good though" Grimmjow agreed.

"Yeah, hey speaking of Hueco Mundo, do you think Aizen found out where missing?" Nnoitra asked

"Oh no! That reminds me, I forgot to talk to head Captain Yamamoto about setting up barriers and doubling the patrol and guard, will you two come with me?" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah" Nnoitra said.

"I don't see why not" Ulquiorra said and the three men went to Old Man Yama's Barracks (Squad 1).

Grimmjow knocked on the door.

"Come in" A deep booming voice said.

Grimmjow opened the door and went in, he bowed along with Nnoitra and Ulquiorra.

"What do you need?" Old Man Yama asked, voice booming.

"We where wondering if you could put up barriers using Kido, double the patrols and guard" Grimmjow said standing up.

"Why?" Yama asked.

"Well, Aizen might have found out where we've gone" Grimmjow said."And might come looking for us"

"I see, well, I suppose" Yama said.

"Thank you sir" Grimmjow said bowed again and left.

Back outside it was getting dark, so they decided to go to bed.

Grimmjow carried Halibel back to they're room, since she was drunk.

After everyone was asleep, Halibel woke up, sober, but she had a killer headache, so she took some more pills, Grimmjow left for her.

She walked around the Squad 6 Barracks. After a while of walking, she came across the Zanpakto, Zabimaru.

"Hey look it's that Espada!" Snakey said running up to Halibel and pulling Chimpette along.

"Woah! Woah! Slow down!" Chimpette exclaimed as she was dragged.

"Sorry" Snakey said.

Chimpette got up and dusted herself off.

"Hey, so your Zabimaru right?" Halibel asked.

"Yup" Chimpette said.

"I thought you where swords" Halibel said.

"Well we where, until (SPOILER!) a rough Zanpakto named Muramasa made us believe our master's where bad and made us into this" Chimpette answered.

"I think being like this" Snakey said "it's not boring"

"I have to agree" Chimpette said.

"Haha, you two are pretty interesting" Halibel said.

"Heh Yeah, hey congrats getting engaged" Chimpette said hugging Halibel.

"Thanks" Halibel said.

"What does engaged mean?" Snakey asked.

"It means you're getting married with someone, like Halibel and um...Grimmjow" Chimpette said.

"Ohhhhh" Snakey said.

"haha, so what are you two doing up?" Halibel asked.

"Oh, Snakey had to use the bathroom and he never goes alone, so I had to take him" Chimpette said.

"OH yeah! I need to PEE!" Snakey said crossing his legs.

"Well the bathroom's right there" Chimpette said pointing at a door.

immediately Snakey ran in.

"I swear, if he didn't have his tail attached, he would either forget it or he wouldn't know he didn't have it" Chimpette said.

"Yeah" Halibel said. "Well I better get going"

"Yeah, goodnight" Chimpette said.

"Goodnight, tell Snakey I said goodnight" Halibel said.

"Haha, yeah well see you tomorrow" Chimpette said, they hugged and parted ways.

Once Halibel got outside, she felt someone watching her, but she just dismissed the thought. But before she could start walking a young woman, named Soifon landed in front of her.

"Oh hi, your Soifon right?" Halibel said.

"Don't give me that crap, you stole my man" Soifon said scowling.

"What do you mean? Grimmjow doesn't know you" Halibel said.

"He might not know me, but I know him and I want him" Soifon said

"Well, I'm sorry but he's mine!" Halibel

"He is mine" Soifon said.

Suddenly Grimmjow, in his released form ran up to them.

"Guys whats going on" Grimmjow asked.

"Soifon keeps saying your hers" Halibel said.

"Soifon, I'm with Halibel and nobody else, just go" Grimmjow said and flicked his tail.

"Whatever" Soifon said and flashed stepped away.

"I wonder why she said that" Halibel said

"Yeah, and I'm worried that won't be the last of it" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, but we need to worry about Aizen" Halibel said.

"Your right, come on let's go to the Manor" Grimmjow said

"Grimmjow, can I ride on your back" Halibel said

"fine" Grimmjow said crouching down.

"No not like that" Halibel said.

Grimmjow looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Fine" Grimmjow said and got on all fours and let Halibel get on his back.

As he ran, he couldn't help but feel nervous, he didn't want anyone getting between him and Halibel.

Finally they arrived that the manor and went inside.

Halibel went to bed. While Grimmjow sat on the roof, still in his released form.

After a few hours Grimmjow got down and went inside. When he came inside, he noticed everyone was asleep.

He slowly crept into his and Halibel's room and went to bed.

The next morning Grimmjow woke to find Halibel gone. He got up and ran out into the hallway calling her name.

Finally he arrived in the garden, to see Halibel, Byakuya and Unohana.

"What Happened?" Grimmjow asked tail flicking in concern.

"Last night, while you slept, you must have accidentally cut her, with your claws or the blades you have." Unohana answered.

Grimmjow pushed past the healers and hugged Halibel.

"Hali, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" Grimmjow said.

"It's fine, all you did was scratch me, I've had worse" Halibel said.

"It's ok your fine" Grimmjow said.

"Why are you still released?" Halibel asked.

"I like this way better" Grimmjow said.

"Haha, I do to" Halibel said

After Unohana healed her wounds, Grimmjow and Halibel went to find a random person.

The person they came across was, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hey Ichigo" Grimmjow said as they approached the 'strawberry'.

"Hey guys" Ichigo said.

"Can I ask you something?" Grimmjow asked

"Yeah sure" Ichigo answered.

"Can you keep Soifon, away from me and Halibel, she is kinda rivaling with Tia" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah sure" Ichigo answered. "Hey do you two and Ulquiorra want to come with me and Rukia to the World of the Living, we will only be there for about a week"

"Halibel do you want to go?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah" Halibel said

"OK I'll ask Ulquiorra" Grimmjow said and flash stepped away leaving Ichigo and Halibel.

"Hey, Halibel what was it like in Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked.

"It was ok, everyone was pretty nice at times" Halibel said.

"That's good, what about that little guy named Wonderweiss" Ichigo asked.

"Oh him, yeah he's adorable, I had Nel go back and get him, he should be here soon" Halibel said "You'll love him, but you need to be patient with him, he's kinda a retard, but adorable"

"Haha, he seem's adorable" Ichigo said

"Yeah he is" Halibel agreed.

Finally Grimmjow came back with Ulquiorra.

"He said he would like to come" Grimmjow said.

"Alright, I'll get permission and we'll be off" Ichigo said making his way towards the closest barrack, which was 6.

Ichigo entered and asked Byakuya for permission, he said it was ok.

The Senkimon opened and out flew 5 Hell's butterfly's.

"Alright, let's go" Ichigo said and the group entered.

* * *

**A\N: I have a habit of long chapters, hehe, hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note

This is a AN, ok, well I am gonna be starting a new story, involving two zanpakto named Saru (chimpette\zabimaru) and Senbonzakura, so watch out for that, and since school has started i won't be able to update as much, but i will update, probably on the weekends. 


End file.
